Destiel Adopts
by SecretsAren'tTold
Summary: Dean and Cas have been wanting to adopt for a while now and when getting rid of a demon from a young girl, they find themselves with a homeless girl in need of a home.
1. Chapter 1

**July**

It started off as a normal exorcism. They just wanted to get the demon out of the poor girl, with the round face, heart-shaped lips, and almond-shaped eyes that were hazel, changing from green and blue to brown with gold specks in them. Her fire-y hair was a mixture of orange and red, shining bright in the light. The girl looked no more than fifteen. Dean felt bad for her, thinking about how worried her parents must be.

Normally he might have only just saw her eyes flash all black and stab her with the demon knife and move on. But ever since him and Castiel have talked about adopting a child, and Dean daydreaming about raising a child, he couldn't look at this kid and kill her, knowing she might have a father, like he wanted to be one day, looking everywhere for her, not knowing if she was dead or worse.

So, with the help of Castiel, they tied her down, and began the exorcism.

"I hope she isn't dead," Cas said what Dean was thinking, but would never say out loud.

Dean reached down and gripped Castiel's hand in his as they waited for the girl to wake up.

Her face had now softened back into childish innocence than when the demon was inside her, twisting her features into one of evil and malice.

"Wha –" The girl looked around in confusion and Dean saw the exact moment her memories hit her. Ones of when the demon taking over her body until now when they sent the damn thing to Hell. Her eyes misted over as she was surely remembering the lives her hands stole thanks to the bastard demon.

"Are you ok?" Cas deep voice murmured as he was afraid to frighten the girl.

The girl blinked and Dean tensed up, waiting for her to start crying. God, what would he do? Hug her? Dean frowned as he realized he felt like running away and leaving Cas to deal with the girl getting all emotional and…chick like.

There was a long pause as Dean waited for the girl's reaction to having been taken over by a demon. Her whole world was probably falling apart around her, having just found out there were monsters in the world.

Cas pulled his hand from Dean's, narrowing his eyes at him. Dean knew Cas had been waiting for Dean to say something, since Dean was more used to human emotions than Cas.

Even though Cas has been human for three years now, he hasn't been around any other human than Sam, Dean, Kevin and all the rest of the dysfunctional hunters. So there was no way for Cas to know how to deal with a crying teenager, and so it was up to Dean.

Dean wished Sam were here, he was good at chick flick moments, Dean would know considering the amount of times Sam has tried to get him to talk about his feeling. But unfortunately, Sam was either at the bunker or probably working.

The girl was standing up, turned away from Dean and Cas as her shoulders shook.

Dean was about ready to reach out and pat her back, saying something like "There, there. It wasn't your fault", but then the girl whirled around so fast, making Dean take a step back.

She was laughing! The girl threw back her head and laughed and when she was finished, with a huge grin on her face she looked from Dean to Castiel, who both stood frozen, not knowing what the hell was going on or if she was one of those evil humans who enjoyed having a demon in them.

"Wow! That shit was cray!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Cray?" he asked.

"Yeah man! That was so sick! The way you two busted up in here and kicked my – or the demon bitches ass? Wow! Totally crazy! And then when I thought you were going to stab me," she looked over at Dean who was giving her a funny look. "You turn the tables and ended up saving me! I mean, wow, I didn't see that coming. I thought I was a goner for sure." The girl talked with her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet, too excited to stay still. Dean thought maybe the demon had done drugs while in the girl.

"Um, yeahh,. You're welcome I guess." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Cas. They communicated silently with their eyes. They were both tired and ready to bring this girl home. She was definitely a crazy person who probably hadn't gotten out much before being taken over by the demon. She probably saw all this as a game.

"High fives man for saving my ass and kicking the demons ass back to hell!" She held up two hands for Dean and Cas.  
>Cas frowned. "Shouldn't someone your age not be cussing?"<p>

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing Cas had been watching Lifetime movies lately and reading up on parenting books to "prepare" for when they adopted, if they even were able to.

The girl frowned, dropping both hands in disappointment. Dean watched in amusement as the kid's face changed.  
>"Shouldn't someone your age have learned to mind their own business?"<p>

"Ok, enough of this," Dean, feeling tired and annoyed that anyone would talk to his Cas that way, stepped forward to the girl. "Where's your parents? Where do you live? The sooner we get you home the sooner I can get some shut eyes." Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas and winked, causing Cas to blush.

"I don't have a family," the girl said so softly, Dean almost didn't hear her. He looked down at her, seeing a look of sadness and utter despair.

"Then where were you living before? Where do we take you?" Dean asked as Cas stepped forward.

The girl shrugged. "Here, there."

"You saying you were homeless?" Dean asked.

The girl pursed her lips, looking anywhere, but at them as she nodded. It looked like she was fighting tears.

"Being homeless, it is unpleasant," Cas said, causing Dean to tense up as he remembered the horrible time when he had kicked Cas out of the bunker. Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, as if to remind him that Cas had forgiven Dean a long time ago.

It felt like another life, but it still made Dean feel like complete shit.

"Yeah, it is," the girl sighed. "I guess you could drop me off at a bus station, maybe even spare me some money if you got any?" The girl's face no longer looked doom and gloom, but hopeful.

"Dean, I need to speak to you," Cas said, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him away from the kid and outside of the building. "We should bring her back home," Cas told him right as they got outside.

"Cas," Dean warned, rubbing his forehead, knowing what was about to come.

"Dean," Cas whined.

"No, she's not some pet we can just take home!"

"But Dean," Cas gave him the puppy dog look that was as bad – or as good, depending how you saw it – as Sam's.

"No Cas! Come on! With the life we lead, no friggin way we'll be able to –" Dean stopped, realizing his mistake.

"If you don't even want to take a child in until we find her a home, then how are we ever going to adopt?" Cas shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "This whole time you've been putting it off, getting us into more cases, it's because you're trying to distract me from wanting kids? Is that it Dean?"

Dean put up his hands, "Whoa, hold on, Cas, that's not –" Dean shook his head, he so did not want to do this now. "You know what? Let's take the kid home."

Cas brightened, clasping his hands together in excitement and looking more human than he ever has. Leaning forward, Cas gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to go tell the girl the good news.

Dean smiled, loving that he was the reason Cas had a pep in his step. He loved making Cas happy. It was what he lived for, it sounded corny and he'd never say it out loud, but Castiel's happiness brought Dean happiness.

Dean had a bad feeling about this whole thing though as they all loaded into the Impala. They didn't know jack squat about this girl. Her name, where she came from, nothing.

"My name's Helena by the way," the girl said, practically bouncing in the back seat. Dean frowned, briefly wondering if the girl could read minds. "I know your names, the demon recognized you two right away. She practically had a hard on when she saw you two."

"Yes, I'm Castiel, former Angel of the Lord. Now though I am human, since my grace was stolen," Cas said nonchalantly.

"Ha! You're so adorably funny," Helena said, and she reached forward, tapping Castiel's shoulder. When she pulled back she started to tap the back of Dean's seat.

"So Dean, were you also a former 'Angel of the Lord' or what?" Helena mocked.

"Nope," Dean popped the 'p'. "I'm just a plain ol' human."

Cas reached over and placed his hand on Dean's thigh. "I wouldn't say plain," Cas said, giving Dean the look he always did before they went at it like animals. Dean coughed and focused back on the road as he realized that there was still a kid in the car with them and giving Cas a 'fuck me' look while she was watching, wasn't cool.

Geez, and they were trying to be parents? How would they ever manage to raise a child and have sex all the time like they wanted?  
>"So are you two married or something?" the girl asked.<p>

"No," Dean said.

"Not yet," Cas said at the same time.

Dean looked over at Cas in surprise, wondering if Cas was waiting for Dean to propose to him or something.

"How long have you been together?" Helena asked, swaying side to side. Dean wondered if she had ADHD.

"Three years and a week, but we've been in love way longer than that" Cas said, sounding proud.  
>Dean grinned, not being able to hold it back.<p>

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Helena shouted out, sounding flustered for some reason.

"Um, the right moment?" Dean shrugged as Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, you two are –" Dean and Cas whipped their head around in alarm as they heard a thud.

Helena was laying down in the back seat, having fallen over and passing out.

"I guess she was tired?" Dean questioned as he turned back around, reaching out to turn on his music. "Thank God too, she talks too much. I felt like she was about to ask how long we've been having sex."

"That would have been uncomfortable," Cas frowned.

Dean smiled, reaching over to place his hand on Castiel's knee, sliding it up and down. After a minute he had to pull away with a groan. He wanted to do what he always did after a hunt and whenever they were in the impala. He wanted to tease Cas, as he had been, by rubbing higher and higher before feeling Cas up through his pants, making Cas get hard.

Dean frowned as he gripped the steering wheel. They've been together three years, and having sex longer than that, and yet, here he was feeling like a horny teenager who couldn't control himself.

Cas looked over at a frustrated Dean and smirked, loving the way Dean looked like he was going to explode from not being able to touch him like Dean wanted to.

"Don't worry, we're almost home," Cas leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear, and pulling back, but not before giving Dean's ear a little nibble. Dean growled and sped up. "Careful," Cas scowled. "Helena's not even in her safely belt. What if the car crashes? What if we get pulled over? You're supposed to be dead you know."

"Really Cas? Really?!" Dean shook his head. "You can't just, you just – fine!" Dean slowed down, hating how whipped he was when it came to Cas, but not being able to help it. "If we adopt, you better not act like this all the time. She's fifteen, she doesn't need a safety belt."

"It's not 'if', but when we adopt, don't act like it's not what you want. I saw how you were with Ben you know. And I watched a movie last night where a teenager girl didn't wear a safety belt and got into a car crash. She's dead now Dean."

"It was pretend," Dean said with a sigh, wishing Cas would stop watching those stupid Lifetime movies.

"But it could happen," Cas said stubbornly.

Dean huffed. "Fine, Cas, whatever."

Cas shot Dean a look, that Dean more felt than saw. A tingle ran up his spine and he wanted to pull the car over, and fuck Cas in the back of the Impala. But oh, wait, a homeless teen girl was back there that Cas just had to take with them.

Dean knew he shouldn't have agreed to this, he should have just taken the girl to the cops, dropped her off with them. But then again, she was all alone in the world, where would she go? Dean felt bad for the kid.

"Maybe we should drop Helena off with Kevin and Sam tomorrow, let them take her in. Kevin's moving in with his girlfriend soon and won't be there for long so Sam will get lonely," Dean wouldn't have ever wanted the Hunter life for a kid, or anyone, it was a cruel fate and being a Hunter never ended good for anyone, so he didn't want Helena sticking around with Dean and Cas for too long, before she got any ideas about becoming a Hunter too.

Sam had stopped hunting, instead going to college for two years to be an EMT. Which he now was, he was staying in the bunker until he found a real home. Dean and Cas were living in Bobby's now rebuilt house. Dean planned on giving Sam the house once he finished it. All that needed to be done now was furnishing, decoration, all that other girly shit that Cas was doing for him.

It was only right for Sam to have it and Dean and Cas to move back into the bunker since they were still hunting things and saving people. Cas couldn't let it go because even though he wasn't an angel any longer, he still wanted to help humans. And Dean wasn't himself unless he was hunting.

"Why can't she just stay with us?" Cas pouted.

"What, like as in forever? I thought you wanted a baby."

"She has nowhere else to go Dean. And we can still get a baby. Why can't we have both?"

"Okk, so you want a teenager and a baby to take care of and we're moving into the bunker in like a month or less and we have cases piled up. How exactly would that work Cas? Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we?"

"We could take turns staying home," Cas insisted.

"No way in hell am I letting you work a case alone Cas, no way!" Dean growled, not liking that thought of Cas going out all alone, and all human to fight demons and all kinds of monsters that want to kill him. Cas was safest with Dean around and Dean would have it no other way.

"I'm human, Dean, not weak. You've been training me for long enough now."

"I said no!" Dean took a deep breath, not wanting to fight with Cas. He hated fighting with Cas, but he'd be damned if he'd let Cas got out on his own. Glancing over, Dean saw Cas looking out the window, his jaw clenched. "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have yelled," Dean forced out the apology, not because he wasn't sorry, he was, he hated seeing Cas upset, but he wasn't good at apologizing.

"It's alright Dean, I guess I would worry if you went hunting alone too. I just, I really want a family with you. It's all I seem to be able to dream about these days."

"Me too, Cas, me too. We'll figure it all out."

"I can do it!"

Both men jump as Helena jumps up and sticks her head forward, in between them.

"How long you been up?" Dean asked, steadying his hands as he had begun to swerve.

"It's wrong to eavesdrop," Cas scowled the girl, but she just childishly stuck her tongue out, much to Castiel's amusement. She looked so adorable to him, he even forgot his annoyance.

"So anyways, I could watch this lovechild of yours, I used to babysit and I'm very good with kids. So while you two do your thang, I could babysit."

"You want to stay? With us?" Castiel asked hopeful, looking over at Helena with wide eyes.

"Well, where else would I go?" Helena said in a 'duh' tone.

Dean glanced over to see both Cas and Helena looking over at him.  
>"What?" He asked, confused.<p>

"Well, can I stay?" Helena asked.

Dean groaned when Cas gave him a puppy dog look and when Helena noticed this, she copied the face, making her eyes go wide and her bottom lip poke out just right. He knew how it would be, between Cas and Helena, he was doomed.

"Only if you let me call you Lena," Dean, ever the one giving everyone nicknames, said.


	2. Chapter 2

**February, living in the bunker.**

"How much longer?" Dean whined as Lena took forever in the bathroom. He heard the sound of a hairdryer – which cost him a pretty penny – and groaned for the tenth time in the past hour. "Come on, we're going to be late!" Dean banged on the door viciously.

"Dean!"

Dean jumped guilty and spun around to face a mad Cas. Dean held up his hands to stop Cas from yelling.

"I swear it wasn't my fault."  
>"You were supposed to have been dropped her off at school already, you're a whole hour late! How this that even possible?!"<br>"I woke her up on time! She's – she just, she said…" Dean took a deep breath and leaned in to whisper to Cas. "She said she was having cramps." Dean shook his head. "So you see why I let her sleep in for another thirty minutes! Cramps Cas! Cramps!"

Cas frowned as Dean looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "Dean," Cas rolled his eyes. "You should have given her medicine. Did you really let her sit there in bed while she was in pain for a whole thirty minutes?" Cas shook his head, turning away. "I'll get her some pills, you get her out of the bathroom now."

With a sigh Dean turned to knock on the door, but the door was opening and Lena popped her head out. "We're out of tampons, I need tampons."

Dean frowned. "Cas just bought you a pack of pads, use those."

"I can't! I bleed out of those within an hour. I have a heavy flow ok? The blood sometimes leaks out of the side and not only that but –"

"Ok!" Dean shouted, horrified. "I'll buy you a pack of tampons on the way, now let's go or Cas is going to murder us both."

"He's back? I thought he was out shopping," Lena whisper-shouted so Cas wouldn't hear.

"I thought so too! Now let's go!"

"Dean?!" Cas called from the kitchen.

Lena and Dean gave each other wide eyed looks. Then they were both moving into action. Lena hurried to her room to grab her school bag and boots, while Dean hurried up to grab the car keys and his jacket.

"Lena?!" Cas was now shouting. They both could tell Cas was in a very bad mood today.

It was probably due to stress because he was going to meet a lady who was giving her baby up for adoption. Dean wasn't allowed to go this time, because last time the lady recognized him from TV and it took a lot of convincing to do to try to make her believe he wasn't the one on the news who had killed all those people, so Cas had to go alone. They've seen a few people so far and either some chose another couple or some just openly disliked the fact that Cas and Dean were a couple. They would have gone to an agency to adopt, but then they would look into their records and Cas technically didn't exist and Dean was a twice over dead, murderous, criminal.

So yeah, Cas was stressing.

"Maybe we should get you a pretend wife," Dean had suggested, but Cas refused, saying he shouldn't have to hide, that he refused to hide the fact that he loved another man. It made Dean's heart soar to hear those words.

"It's going to be ok baby," Dean soothed as he walked into the kitchen and started rubbing Castiel's back. Cas sighed and leaned against Dean. Dean moved to wrap his arms around Castiel's waist, holding him closer as he laid his head on Castiel's shoulders. Cas turned in the embrace and looked down at Dean's pale pink lips as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"I know Dean." Cas sighed. "Could you relieve my stress?" Cas fluttered his eyelashes innocently as he pressed his hips forward into Dean's.  
>Dean grinned, loving the way Cas was thinking. He leaned in and started kissing and nibbling on Cas's neck, causing Cas to actually giggle.<br>"Stop that Dean, be serious," Cas laughed, his neck being sensitive when Dean lightly kissed it.

Dean, growing hard thinking about what they had just done this morning, turned them and shoved Cas into the wall, following him and biting down hard on his neck. Cas moaned, grinding his hips forward in Dean. Dean moved up and kissed Cas on the lips with hunger and need as he slid his hand down Castiel's chest and to the top of his loose jeans. Cas still hasn't bought himself clothes –at least not much, and mostly wears Dean's clothes. Every time Dean watched Cas pull on one of Dean's shirt, his boxers, his pants, Dean wanted to rip it off, just to have sex with him, it was just so hot.

"Oh Dean, please –"

"There are bedroom here you know." They both jumped apart as Lena strutted into the room and then both, beat red, turned away from her to hide their erections. Lena wasn't bothered as she opened the fridge to grab a soda can.

Cas, at seeing this, and now turned off as worry and annoyance came over him, stalked up to Lena and snatched the soda can. "You don't need soda this early in the morning. We also have water bottles and juice boxes, get one of those."

Lena raised her eyebrows and looked over at Dean. Dean, smirked, grabbing up a marked book that Cas had set on the counter.

"Yes, it says right here in 'How to Rightly Raise Your Toddler' to not let him or her drink soda, and that no drink before bed because he or she might wet himself or herself in the middle of the night. Now it doesn't say anything about the morning –" Dean pretend to look for a page, flipping through it when Cas snatched it from him.

"I must have accidentally grabbed the wrong book," Cas said as his eyes scanned the cover.

"That's what you get for going out and grabbing a bunch of "How to" guides. We're doing fine on our own, we don't need books and shows to tell us what to do," Dean insisted.

"Well soda is bad to drink too much," Cas said stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll have a juicy-juice, but when I get back, I'm having all the soda I want," Lena stuck up her nose as she grabbed a water bottle instead out of the fridge.

"I don't think so young lady," Cas said squaring his shoulders. "No soda for you all day for missing half of the school day already.

"Daddy," Lena's eyes widened and misted over with tears as her bottom lip stuck out.

Dean was grateful that she wasn't directing that look at him. Cas was more firm with Lena than Dean was, but not even Cas could resist.

"Fine, have a soda now if you want," Cas handed over the soda he had taken from her and she handed him the water as she took the soda pop and skipped out of the kitchen.

"Dammit!" Cas cursed as Dean began to laugh at him. "It's not funny! She can't keep getting away with manipulating me like that!"

"Well you're the one who taught it to her," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, to be used on you! Not me." Cas pouted and Dean groaned, it was an endless cycle he had to deal with when living with these two. They were both like children.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one she's got wrapped around her finger," Dean said with a smile.

As if right on cue, Lena called out, "Dad, let's go!"

Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel's butt, pulling him right up against his own body and gave him an open mouth, heated kiss that Cas gladly returned. When Dean pulled away, Cas gave him on more sweet kiss on the lips, a light peck before telling him, "I love you."

"I love you too Cas," Dean smiled and headed out the door, feeling like he was soaring. Hearing Cas tell him he loved him would never get old to Dean.

It only got better and better the more Cas said it.


End file.
